gwffandomcom-20200214-history
Monty Brown
Monty Brown (Born April 13th, 1970) Is a Professional Black Man and Former Professional Wrestler. Best Known for his time in TNA Wrestling and his stint in World Wrestling Entertainment as Marcus Cor Von. 2013 Anarchy. In November of 2013 Monty Brown returned to the WWE as a referee, 2 weeks into his run he was picked to ref a 6 Man Submission Battle Royal for the WWE Championship. The final two men were John Faggots and Chickenstrip Jones, Neither man was willing to put the other over and a Screwjob finish was planned, however, Monty Brown took his ear piece out midway through the match and forgot the finish so he screwed both men and won the title for himself. The next night on Raw, Vince made a Champion Vs Champion match between him and the World Heavyweight Champion Nigga Jim. Monty Brown was booked to lose this match, but started shoot fighting Nigga Jim and won the match legitimately, Vince was furious with this but his rage increased ever further the next night at the Smackdown! tapings when Monty Brown did a run in on the 8 man over the top rope battle royal for Intercontinental Championship and threw everyone out of the ring to become the Intercontinental Champion. Next Monday's Raw broadcast was Vince's final stand, he booked Brown against The United States Champion and legitmate Psychopath Mr. Kennedy, and was trained by The Ultimate Warrior. This was a hard fought Shoot Fight but Monty Brown came out on top yet again, And later that night he won the Diva's Title after raping the Champion and taking her belt. Vince's anger reached a boiling point and Monty Brown was forced to go on the run. Without a Singles Title, Vince made every Championship that Monty held be defending under the 24/7 rule and told all the wrestlers to roam the earth to try and find him and take his titles, He hired 3,557 Referees to roam the earth to call the matches that occure, he also hired 2,891 people for the camera crews to also search for him in helicoptors and vans. 3 days after he went on the run, The World Tag Team Champions Kane and The Big Show went on CNN and issured a Challenge to Monty Brown, Their World Tag Team Titles against all of his Titles in a Winner Take All match, much to Vince's dismay. The next day Monty sent in a tape he made in the basement of Higgins' house, accepting their challenge if they can track him down. A week into the hunt, most cities around North America set up giant titantrons, pyro equipment, cameras and large speakers to play entrance music incase a fight breaks out. A month into The Hunt and 5 title matches broke out in the streets of seemingly random cities but all attempts failed to take any of Monty Brown's titles, CM Punk decided to make the leather belt holding his pants up a Singles Title for the WWE, he defended his new "Title" 3 times before he was run over by Monty Brown's pick up truck and Monty pined his dead body since every title has to be defended under the 24/7 Rule. Another Month passes and The World Tag Team Champions finally track Monty down to a local BDSM Dungeon that plays "Chickin Huntin" by "The Insane Clown Posse" nonstop, after an anonymous tip. Kane and Big Show raced down to the BDSM Dungeon and attacked Monty Brown and Higgins(Who is wearing a nippleless Gimp Suit) Big Show Chokeslammed Higgins through a wall and fought in him the dirty bathrooms while Kane squared off with Monty Brown, Monty defended himself with a gigantic green dildo which was so heavy that it dented Kane's mask, after several strikes, Kane managed to grab the end of the dildo and fling him into the wall beside them. Kane charged the down Monty Brown but Monty had this scouted and dodged him, leading to Kane falling into an Iron Madien Torture device and Monty put a padlock on it, traping him in there until he bleeds to death. In the bathroom, Big Show grabs Higgins by the back of the neck and throws him through a stall door and he bangs his head against the toilet, Big Show tries to Stomp Higgins' head into the toilet, but he rolls over to the other stall and Big Show smashes the toilet into pieces and gets a large shard of porcelain lodged in his foot, he limps out of the stall and Higgins hits him in the chest with a broom, Big Show swipes at him but doesn't make contact on the first swipes, He catches the fifth broom stirke and rips it out of Higgins' hands, he then breaks the broom in half with is bare hands and threatens to jam it into hs eyes. Higgins backs away to the sinks and cowares in fear, Big Show limps toward him but Monty Brown appears out of nowhere and knocks him through a stall with The Pounce. Big Show smashes his head into the toilet and breaks it on impact, Monty Brown grabs the broken broom handle and stabs it into his left eye, killing him instantly. Monty Brown covers him and Higgins runs over and counts the pin, making Monty Brown and Higgins the new World Tag Team Champions. In Your House: Betrayal A year goes by and No one has been able to defeat Monty Brown for any of his Championships, Vince becomes desperate and adds in a new rule to the 24/7 ruling, He makes it so anyone can challenge for the titles and if anyone can take the WWE and or World Heavyweight Titles off him, they will recieve $48,000,000 dollars and an optional 3 year contact with World Wrestling Entertainment. Many people try to take up the challenge but many fail. One night Monty Brown wakes up and all of his Championships are gone and so his Higgins, he turns on the TV in the motel room he's in and he sees Higgins shaking hands with Vince Mcmahon at a press conference, Higgins backstabbed his friend for money, fame and a briefcase full of used condoms Higgins takes the microphone and says that Monty Brown has a rematch clause in his contract for every Title that he lost and Higgins says he has no choice but to honor it and puts all of the belts on the line in a Triple Cage match at the "In Your House: Betrayal" Event next Sunday in Las Vegas, Nevada. Monty Brown wants revenge and his belts back so he travels to the city but on his way there he encounters his first roadblock - The Zombie of The Big Show. While drivingin the desert roads on the Las Vegas outskirts, a large phantom spike shoots out of the ground and disables his pick up truck, Zombie Big Show appears shortly after that and attacks Monty Brown, but instead of giving him a long fight, he pulls out a shotgun from the back of his tuck and shoots Zombie Big Show in the head and kills him again. He travels the rest of the way on foot and becomes exausted once he reaches the city. He passes out on a park bench and wakes up later that night, the first thing he sees after waking up is a promo on the large TV screen on a skyscraper, Showing Higgins in his hotel room with a bunch of hookers, smoking cegars, buring stacks of $100 dollar bills and spinning his spinner belt of The World Tag Team Titles. A deep voice says "True Pimpin" and an add for the "In Your House Event" appears. Monty Brown heads to the sold out arena and fights through security and other wrestlers to get to the ring. Above the giant Triple Cage hangs every single one of the Championships Monty Brown held, even CM Punk's leather belt. Monty Brown rushes into the rings and trades punches with Higgins, they end up at the ropes and Monty Brown irish whips him and prepares to hit him with The Pounce. But Higgins grabs a hold of the top rope just in the nick of time and gets out of the ring, Outside, he pulls out a ladder from under the ring and slides it in But Monty kicks it back into his face with a baseball slide. Monty gets out of the ring rakes Higgins' face against the steel cage and then slams his face into it, he pushes the ladder into the ring and then continues to hit Higgins with forearm shots to the back, he Irish whips him into the steel steps and is then distracted by Vince McMahon, Johnny Ace and The Shield walking down the ramp. He flips them off and Higgins runs at him with a steel chair, Monty quickly counters this with a back body drop and enters the ring with the steel chair, he sets up the ladder in the center of the ring and heads for Level 2, but Higgins appears and pushes the ladder down, Monty falls neck-first onto the top rope and is stunned for several minutes. Higgins picks up the steel chair and starts wailing on him with it, mostly aiming for his legs so he can't climb. Vince yells at him to stop wasting time and get the belts, Higgins tosses the chair up to Level 2, and climbs up after it. Sting's music hits and he falls from the rafters and his legs shatters on impact, he scr eams in pain but no one helps him and his music continues and the lights keep flashing every so often. This distracts Higgins long enough for Monty Brown to shake the cobwebs and climb up to Level 2 with Higgins, he pulls out a trashcan and hits Higgins in the back with it, He hits him 3 more times until Higgins sits up to his knees and is about to say something but Monty Brown cuts him off by smashing the trash can into his face and climbs the chain ladder to Level 3. Vince Panics and sends the Shield up to try and stop him, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose makes it up to Level 3 but Higgins regains consciousness right as Seth Rollins makes it up to Level 2 from the side of the cage and Higgins superkicks him off and yells "THIS IS MY RAP BATTLE GOD DAMN IT!!" He climbs up to Level 3 and hits another Superkick on Roman Reigns and sends him flying down to the roof of Level 2. Monty Brown Pounches Dean Ambrose through the side of the Level 3 Cage and doesn't realize Higgins is up there with him, Higgins makes it up to the top of Level 3 and reaches for the belts but Monty stops him before he can get anything else after pulling down the US Title, After a series of punches, Higgins falls over the edge and lands back down to level 3. Not Content with just winning the belts and being done with it, Monty Brown jumps down after him and wraps the broken chain that Sting tried to slide down on, around Higgins' neck and tosses him off the side of the cage and hangs him. Monty climbs back up to the final cage and retrieves the belts and Celebrates. Several hours after this, Vince Mcmahon committed suicide in his hotel room. And Monty Brown is believed to have settled down in Mexico and was never seen again. Higgins' corpse is still hanging from the rafters of the arena to this day. Category:Homeless People